A Strange Love
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: AU Kyoya and Tsuna had known each other since they were children, yet Tsuna had never known that his older brother figure had an elder twin. Let the chaos and love ensue from Tsuna's first visit ever to the Hibari Household! Yaoi,Lemons,etc
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

CPR/KM: Haha~!

Lilly: W- Why?  
>Tsunayoshi: I think she liked the idea...<p>

CPR/KM: Yup, I did! This story is an idea from _**Zylia16**_. I thought it sounded interesting, so I am writing it~!  
>Kyoya: <em>glares<em> Why the hell am I related to the old man?  
>Alaude: Why am I related to that weakling?<p>

CPR/KM: 'Cause that is what _**Zylia16**_ said, go and bother them about it and not me. I am just writing here~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR, nor do I own this idea for this story. I just write the idea out and the plot is mine...

**Summary:** Kyoya and Tsuna had known each other since they were children, yet Tsuna had never known that his older brother figure had an elder twin. Let the chaos and love ensue from Tsuna's first visit ever to the Hibari Household!

**Pairings:** A27, 8059, 1827-brotherly

**Warnings:** AU, Language, OOCness, Lemons; smut, bondage, etc

**A Strange Love**

_**Prologue**_

_**Meet my older, sadistic Brother**_

_**~ After school, in front of Namimori Middle...**_

A boy that looked to be around 15, yet was actually 16 years old, was standing in front of his school that was looming over him from behind. The boy had brown hair which was really light in colour and fluffy and in wild spikes atop his head, yet it looked time due to his hair being long. His hair was reaching from behind past his shoulder blades and was tied in a low ponytail. It looked really cute on the boy. The boy in question was not very tall and was maybe about 1.59m tall. He had very pale skin too, yet it did not look very sickly on him. He was build very lithe and agile, yet he had this effeminate look to him. He looked very fragile too, like you could break him with the slightest touch which might be true.

Honey coloured eyes which were big and wide were glazed over in thought. Normally, those eyes would hold innocent in them that let you wonder if that boy had anything evil in him. Fine eyebrows were furrowed a little and a button nose was wrinkled in thought. It made the boy look even cuter than he already was. Plump pink lips were pressed together in a thin line. A sigh left those lips before the boy puffed his cheeks out that hold a light flush to them. His face seemed to be in heart shape which you would rather seem to think a girl would have, yet the boy had it. All thanks to coming more after his mother. _`What is taking him so long?_´ the boy asked himself while blinking a few times. A brow furrowed at his anger while the boy impatiently tapped his foot.

The boy in question was dressed in black slacks and had a white dress shirt on where the sleeves were rolled up. A dark brown vest was over his white shirt and on both, the shirt and vest, was the crest of his school engraved. Black leather shoes on his feet were tapping up and down faster than before and a scowl was slowly settling on his youthful face. What was taking his friend so long? Sure, he knew that he was busy. But he had never taken this long!

"Kyo-_nii_!" the boy whined out with a melodic voice. "Why do you take so long?"

"Because," a deep voice said from behind the boy, "your friends were being idiots again, Tsunayoshi."

"EEEP!" the now named boy, Tsunayoshi, squealed out, jumping in the air and holding his hand above his heart. "Don't scare me like that, Kyo-_nii_!"

Kyo-_nii_ chuckled when he saw how Tsunayoshi turned around to face him and glare at him. My, it was always so much fun to make Tsunayoshi squeal like that. It reminded him of a cute little animal. The only difference was that an animal could be actually dangerous when they glared at you, while Tsunayoshi was just too cute to be taken serious when he was angry.

"A cute little animal," Kyo-_nii_ murmured out while petting Tsunayoshi's hair.

"Stop that, Kyoya!" Tsuna whined out with a pout.

"Hn," was the grunted answer.

"You will never change, huh?" Tsuna seemed to ask no one.

Kyoya is a year older than Tsuna and knew Tsuna since they were toddlers which were all thanks to their mothers. Kyoya, unlike Tsuna, was taller and reached about 1.69m. Black hair which was in a neat cut was longish and had a few strands hanging in cold cobalt blue eyes. Those eyes would never show any emotion in them, yet when they were looking at Tsunayoshi they would soften up immediately. Kyoya had a lean and very agile body that allowed him to deliver swift punches and kicks when he fought, especially when he was using his tonfas. Like Tsuna, Kyoya had very pale skin, yet unlike Tsuna's, Kyoya's skin had this healthy glow to it. A pair of pale pink lips was twitching a little and trying not to smile when he saw how cute Tsuna pouted. _`He is too cute for his own good_,´ Kyoya thought while watching Tsuna pout.

Kyoya had a very sharp face with not one ounce of baby fat on it while his eyes were narrowed in a way that let them seem to always glare at someone. It let many people feel like they were judged for something that they had yet to do. It was quite scary when you think about it. Not even an adult had such a look, yet Kyoya possessed one and he was only a teenager. _Kami-sama_ knows what this look will be in the future like when he was all grown up. Kyoya's face was cut in a way that made one shiver, a straight nose, showing nothing abnormal, high cheekbones and fine arched eyebrows. It made him look dangerous, downright evil if you asked the people of Namirmori. It was a fact that Kyoya liked very much about himself.

A black jacket was draped over Kyoya's shoulders while a band was pinned to its left arm. The band was yellow and red in colour and had the word Disciplinary Committee stitched on it. Kyoya, much like Tsunayoshi, wore a white dress shirt, black slacks and black leather shoes. There was nothing out of place on him. His head snapped to his left side when he heard another sigh leave the one he considered a little brother. Now, what was wrong with his _Otouto_?

Kyoya had known Tsuna since they were toddlers and they had been friends ever since. Tsuna had always followed him around like some lost puppy and admired him, calling him '_Nii-tan_' all the time. It had made Kyoya feel special and that had yet to change. He still felt special when Tsuna called him that. But he worried for the one he called _Otouto_ too. He was a very well feared person in Namimori due to his reputation and his discipline that he brought to the delinquents in his school and the part he patrolled of Namimori. Through this, Kyoya had many enemies that would love to get their hands on him, even if they had to sue Tsunayoshi his only weakness. It also did not help that Tsuna was not as healthy one can be.

Tsunayoshi had a very weak immune system which led to him easily getting sick. Something, that had frightened Kyoya when he had first heard about it and it made him want to protect Tsuna all the more. Which had led to Kyoya always being around the younger of the two and protecting him from any harm that could come to him, be it bullies or mean teachers. Kyoya would always make sure that Tsuna was safe in any way, shape or form. A fact he was very much proud of to have accomplished. Kyoya was snapped out of his memory lane by a hand in his face and a voice calling out his name

"-oya! Kyoya!" Tsuna tried again while having his hand in front of said person's face. "Are you in there?"

"Hn," Kyoya grunted out while gently swatting Tsuna's hand away from his face. "Do you need something?"

"N- No," Tsuna said in a nervous voice while fidgeting slightly.

Kyoya sighed at Tsuna's sudden shy behaviour and wondered what the little kitten might be wanting from him this time. It was not very often that Tsuna was behaving like his old shy self. It only happened when he was around new people, like in school, or when he wanted something from Kyoya. So, now the question was, what did Tsunayoshi want from him?

"Just spit it out, Tsunayoshi," Kyoya said while beginning his walk home with Tsuna by his side.

It was for once peaceful on their walk home because no annoying silver and octopus haired boy with the name Gokudera Hayato was following them. Nor was that baseball loving fool with them. It was silent and Kyoya enjoyed the silence, especially when he was alone with Tsuna.

"I need a place to sleep over for the weekend," Tsuna began and shifted a little around next to Kyoya before coming to a stop. "A- And you know that I can't go to Yamamoto or Gokudera-_kun_ for obvious reasons..."

Of course, Kyoya knew why Tsuna could not stay with either of those. Tsunayoshi's friends they may be, but they did not know the little brunet as long as Kyoya did. It also did not help that the onetime Tsuna had slept over at Yamamoto's place that the brunet had gotten sick and needed to stay home for a few weeks. Kyoya had been very displeased with Yamamoto and Gokudera, and he had shown it to them the next day in school. It was safe to say that the whole school was trembling in fear while Tsuna was gone in those few weeks and that the relief was great when he was back.

"You can stay over at my place," Kyoya said, having come to a stop a few steps away from Tsunayoshi.

"R- Really?" Tsuna's face had light up at Kyoya's words.

"Yes, really," Kyoya said out while turning his head away and glared at the staring people, Tsuna was sometimes too cute for his own good. "Now come, you need to be home, and I need to get everything ready for you then."

"_Hai, Hai_, I am coming~!"

_**~ Time skip to this weekend, Friday, in front of Namimori Middle School...**_

Tsuna was leaning against the gates of his school yet again and waited for Kyoya to show up like he always did. But this time Tsuna was not waiting alone at the school gate. Two of his other friends were with him and those were currently having a shouting match between each other. Well, it was more of a one-sided shouting match with the most work coming from Gokudera than Yamamoto. Tsuna had to smile at the silly argument Gokudera was trying to have with Yamamoto. Sometimes, it was really hard to believe that they were a couple at all. Their personalities were just too different and their interests too. It always promised a fight between them.

Where Gokudera was smart, short tempered and not a great fan of sports was Yamamoto his total opposite. Yamamoto was not smart, yet he was not dumb either. He was just Yamamoto. He was calm and he loved sports, especially baseball. So, you can imagine that there was always a fight between them. But as the old saying goes, opposite do attract, it was the same with those two. Gokudera Hayato was a half-Japanese and half-Italian boy with silver hair that was in the form of an octopus which led to Yamamoto calling him 'Octopus-_san_' on accident. It was safe to say it ended in a shouting match yet again. Gokudera was a good head taller than Tsuna and more build than his shorter friend. His face was always set in a permanent scowl while his emerald eyes were always fixed in a glare.

It was one of the few reasons as to why Gokudera had a fan club. He hated it and he was showing it always. But the other reason might be because he looked like a delinquent and dressed like one too. His school uniform was always in a styled messiness while he used chains as a belt and he was smoking. It was more than enough reason for the girls to make a fan club for him while Kyoya was always after him for disturbing his peace in Namimori Middle with the way he was behaving and dressing. Yamamoto on the other hand was a head taller than Gokudera and thus towering above Tsuna, something that depressed the petit boy. He had very agile body that was helping him very much in his baseball playing and keeping away from his fan girls.

It was the only thing that Gokudera and he had in common. It was their fan clubs but nothing more than that. Yamamoto had a tan skin and always a smile playing on his lips while his dark brown eyes always seemed to sparkle with a mischievous glint in them. It was one of the reasons as to why he was very popular at the school too, now that Tsuna came to think of it. He was about to think more about it when Gokudera's angry yell brought him back to the present.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN _OTOUTO_ IS SLEEPING OVER AT YOURS, YOU BASTARD?" Gokudera yelled out at Kyoya who had just arrived.

"_Maa, Maa_, Haya-_chan_~, I think Hibari-_Senpai_ has his reasons as to why Tsuna is with him!" Yamamoto laughed out while taking a hold of his angered boyfriend.

"_Urusai, Yakyuu-Baka_!" Gokudera hissed out while trying to wriggle himself free from his boyfriend's grasp. "Let go of me! I need to kick that _Teme's_ ass!"

"_Demo_..."

"SCREW YOU, BASTARD! AND STOP THAT SMIRKING OF YOURS!" Gokudera screeched out while still trying to free himself.

"Hn, no," Kyoya said with a smirk while crossing his arms, this was just too much fun.

"GAH! I am going to whip that smirk off of your ugly mug!"

"Hahaha~ Haya-_chan_, you should be nicer!"

Tsuna sighed and shook his head as he watched on how his friends were arguing like that. Well, more like Gokudera screaming his head off, like usual, Yamamoto laughing and trying to calm them all down, like usual, and Kyoya just fouling Gokudera's anger on more, like usual. So, in short, there was nothing new was happening between those three. It was a normal routine by now.

"_A- Ano..._ sh- shouldn't we be going now, Kyo-_nii_?" Tsuna asked with a tilt of his head, a light blush on his cheeks when a light and cold breezed passed him by.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed on Tsuna when he saw the light blush and felt the cold breeze. Curse the damn autumn session and its cold breezes; he did not want Tsunayoshi to be getting sick now. So, instead of answering, Kyoya walked swiftly over to Tsuna and took his hand into his and began to walk away from the school in a fast pace. Not bothering to see if the silver haired octopus and overgrown puppy were following him. His first priority was it to get Tsuna into warmth and away from the cold.

"_O- OI_! Where the hell are you taking Tsuna?" Gokudera yelled suddenly out when he saw Tsuna being dragged away.

"_Maa, Maa_ I think we should follow them~!" Yamamoto said with a chirper voice before running after Kyoya, Gokudera still in his hold.

"L- Let go of me, _B- Baka_!"

"Hahaha no can do! Or we lose _Senpai_ and Tsuna~!"

"Wh- What? WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU STARTED RUNNING YET?"

"Ah, but I am already! _Senpia_ is just too fast!"

_**~ After a short run later...**_

Tsuna blinked when he was dragged up the steps to a temple and let out a gasp of surprise when he saw the grounds of the temple he had been dragged up to. It was a really beautiful sight to behold. Trees upon trees were littering on the ground while in the far back a big mansion was standing. He figured that this was where Kyoya had to living. It was a really beautiful place to live, that much Tsuna had do admit. Kyoya did not lose any time with looking around and began to drag Tsunayoshi in the direction of his little house, more like mansion. Tsuna let himself being dragged, too dumbfounded at finding out, finally, where his best friend was living. It was most interesting for Tsuna to find out.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were following Kyoya, having finally caught up with the man atop of the stairs and were looking around the property. It was safe to say that it surprised the two greatly when they saw where their friend, more like Tsuna's, was living. They had imagined many places for the cold hearted Perfect to live at, but a temple was not one of them. It had never crossed their minds and why should it? Hibari Kyoya was not really someone you would imagine to live at a temple, now would you?

"Woah! _Senpai's_ home looks awesome, huh?"

"Shut up, _Baka_!" Gokudera hissed out and speed up to follow Kyoya; he did not want to lose Tsuna out of his eyes.

"Hahahah! You are no fun at all, Hay-," but a fist had met his skull and made him shut up.

It seemed like Gokudera was not as happy as Yamamoto when it came to see Kyoya's home for a first time. What a pity, eh? Ah well, it was his loss, no? Yamamoto just smiled at his moody boyfriend before draping an arm around his shoulder and then walk up to the mansion. He would really like to see what the mansion looked like from the inside. Was it like the rumours said it was? Totally dark and no light in it, was there dungeon too that had tortured people in it? It certainly would go with Kyoya's personality!

Or maybe, Yamamoto is reading too much into it, like usual.

_**~ Inside the mansion in the living-room...**_

Tsuna blinked while he looked around the living-room, Kyoya had left him alone to sit in while saying something about bringing their bags up to his room. Tsuna had just shrugged and let his friend do as he pleased. It was not like he could do anything about it. He did not have to do any homework either because of the simple fact he had already finished it in school. It was the only plus that Tsuna had with his weak immune system. The only thing that he could do was study, study and study. He had never really had the liberty of playing outside without getting sick. But, Tsuna had never minded it, through this had more time to hang out with Kyoya and that was all that counted for him in the end.

Sighing, Tsuna let himself relax into the couch he was sitting on and looked at the shelves that were full with some little trinkets and books. He would have never thought that Kyoya had kept all the stuff that Tsuna had made for him, like the clay-hedgehog he had back in their kindergarten days. A soft smile was on Tsuna's face when he remembered the day he made the hedgehog for his Kyo-_nii_. It certainly had been an interesting day.

"Tsuna, where are you~?" Tsuna suddenly heard Yamamoto's voice sing out.

He sweat dropped at the cheerful tone in his friend's voice and shook his head, letting his hair follow his every move. Tsuna had failed to notice that at the back door a person was standing and watching him. Said person was staring with slightly wide eyes at the boy that was sitting in the living-room and didn't dare to enter it. They were too memorised with Tsuna sitting there and the smile that was on his face.

"I am in here, Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled out and was not disappointed when Yamamoto came into the living-room.

"Hahaha~ found you~!" Yamamoto laughed out while having Gokudera dragged with him.

"Let go of me, _Yakyuu-Baka_!" Gokudera said with a light flush.

"What is this entire ruckus about?" Kyoya hissed out, having appeared behind the two.

"Hahaha... nothing~!"

"Tch, none of your business," Gokudera grumbled out while taking a seat on a floor.

"Hn," Kyoya grunted out while letting his eyes go around the room. His eyes widened slightly when they saw a very well known person. "... _Aniki_..."

"Huh?" Yamamoto tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean, _Senpai_?"

Gokudera whacked his boyfriend behind the head and let out a tired sigh, "What he said, you dolt! He has an older brother, right? Oh God! Now there are two of him!"

"Hahaha, really? I didn't know you had one, _Senpai_!" Yamamoto laughed out while nursing the little bump on his head, ignoring Gokudera's whining.

"Eh, you do, Kyo-_nii_?" Tsuna asked with a tilt of his head. "I never knew you that you did!"

"_Aa_," Kyoya petted Tsuna on the head slightly. "It is not important for you to know."

"Still, you could have told me!" Tsuna pouted out.

"Hn."

"_Otouto_," a new voice said which was much deeper and colder than Kyoya's and let a shiver run up and down Tsuna's spine. "What is this flocking all about?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Don't ask me, ask the Puppy and Octopus why they are here and crowding around."

"Who the hell are you calling an Octopus?" Gokudera hissed out, his emerald eyes having turned to slits.

"Who do you think?" Kyoya shot back without missing a beat, yet he was still staring at his older brother.

"_Maa, Maa_ you two should calm down~!"

"_URUSAI_/Be silent!" Gokudera and Kyoya hissed out at the same time with a glare aimed at Yamamoto.

"Hahaha... ha..." said person laughed nervously out while backing away from the glares.

Tsuna sweat dropped at his friends' behaviours but then tuned it out. It was not like there was anything new going to happen between them; instead he focused his whole attention at the newcomer in the room. Said newcomer was looking exactly like Kyoya, yet there were many differences between those two. For one was the fact that instead of black hair this newcomer had blond hear which nearly looked like it was bleached white. His eyes were more of a grey-blue colour than a blue and were much more piercing than Kyoya's and his choice in clothes was much different either. Unlike Kyoya who was always found in either Namimori Middle's School Uniform or in black pants and a white dress shirt, this boy was dressed in black slacks, shoes, a purple shirt and a dark purple with some black lining on it trench coat.

It was a greater difference than you would think. Of course, then there was the fact that he seemed to be much colder than Kyoya and he was a bit taller too. Yet, the build, face and expression were so much like Kyoya. It was frightening when Tsuna thought about it. Tsuna blinked when he saw how those eyes were fixed on his own and it made him shiver. Was it just him, or was he being judged by this person's gaze? He was snapped out of this staring when he heard Gokudera suddenly yell out.

"GAH! WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING, _YAKYUU-BAKA_?" Gokudera yelled out while being dragged out.

"Hahaha I think we should leave now! _Senpai_ doesn't look really happy with us here! Yamamoto said with his usual smiling, seemingly flying out of the living-room.

"Hn."

Tsuna sweat dropped yet again at his friends' behaviour and watched on how Yamamoto took Gokudera out with Kyoya following them. A satisfied smirk was playing on Kyoya's lips while he followed them out. He had to make sure that those idiots would not come back, period.

"Scre-!" But there was a loud slam of a door suddenly, cutting Gokudera's yells off.

"Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto," Tsuna sighed out with a shake of his head.

"Who are you?" it was that question that let Tsuna's attention snap back to the person that was still in the room.

"Eep!" Tsuna squealed out while whirling around to face that man again. "I- I am S- Sawada Ts- Tsunayoshi, n- nice to m- meet y- you..."

"Hn, so you are that boy Kyoya told me about," the still unknown male murmured out. "Alaude, I am Kyoya's older twin."

"Oh," Tsuna blinked at Alaude with wide eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Kyo-_nii_ never told me about you."

Alaude let out a grunt at what Tsuna said before taking a seat on the couch next to him, crossing his arms and leaning back into it. He closed his eyes and seemed to ignore Tsuna which Tsuna did not like at all and pouted at that. He hated it to be ignored like that; it reminded him too much of the days that his father was at home and only had eyes for his mother which would lead to his mother ignoring him too. But he did have Kyoya in that time who made up for it and who liked to ignore Tsuna too, only to tease him and rile him up a bit.

"Doesn't surprise me that he hasn't mentioned me to you, _Otouto_ doesn't like me much," Alaude said after some silence.

Blinking, Tsuna stared at Alaude and was about to say something but Kyoya beat him to it.

"Who would like you anyways?" Kyoya threw in the room while taking a seat to Tsuna's left side.

"You are the only one that doesn't like me," Alaude shot right back.

"You wish, no one likes you," a glare was thrown at the blond.

"That is only your opinion, _Otouto_," a glare was now aimed at Kyoya.

Tsuna sweat dropped yet again when he saw the two brothers glare at each other. How the hell had he gotten into the middle of that one now? Sighing, Tsuna tried to ignore the building tension between the twins, yet he was failing at it. He began to fidget a little when he could _**feel**_ how the glares became more intense. _`Why did I ask Kyo-_nii_ again to stay at his place?_´ Tsuna asked himself while fidgeting more around. _`I should have asked someone other!_´

"Stop it with your glaring," Kyoya hissed out suddenly. "You are making Tsunayoshi feel uneasy."

"My glaring?" A blond brow was raised. "You are the one glaring here which makes him uneasy."

"Mine? Yours!" cobalt blue eyes narrowed into slits now.

"No, yours!" grey-blue eyes were turning into steal.

"_A- Ano..._?" Tsuna stuttered out and flinched a little when he was suddenly glared at. "EEP!"

Kyoya's eyes softened up immediately when he saw how Tsuna flinched under his glare. Alaude on the other hand let his glare vanish from his face, watching with an indifferent face the boy.

"Come on, _Otouto_, I show you were you sleep," Kyoya said while taking a hold of Tsuna's hand and leading him out of the living-room.

"O- Okay..."

"Hn."

Alaude watched on with narrowed eyes how his little brother led Tsunayoshi out of the living-room. My, how interesting it was. He had never thought that he would actually get to meet this Sawada Tsunayoshi his younger brother had told him about. Now, here he had meet that mysterious boy. Alaude would have never thought that the boy would be that cute and adorable when he had heard right from his brother about him the first time. But now Tsunayoshi would be staying with them for this weekend when he had heard right from his brother. It was more than enough time for him to get that little kitten to know better.

"Heh, this is going to be fun," Alaude murmured to himself.

_**~ Meanwhile, up in Kyoya's room...**_

Tsuna blinked while he looked around Kyoya's room. It was a very big room which held many shelves full of books, weapons and little trinkets. Tsuna was astound at how spacious the room still was even with the desk that was pushed in front of a window while next to it was a glass door which led to a balcony. A bed was off to the right site and pushed into a corner, there was even a big bird cage that hung from the ceiling, yet no bird was in it. A futon was lying next to the bed which had Tsuna's bag on it. Kyoya had taken a seat on his table that was standing somewhat in the middle of the room and was watching his guest look around the room.

It amused Kyoya at how Tsuna's face was showing his wonder and childish happiness. But it was to be expected, it was Tsuna first time being over at Kyoya's place, ever. Normally, it had always been Kyoya being over to Tsuna's place but now Tsuna could see his for once. A nice change, it really was.

"Tsunayoshi," Kyoya's voice rang suddenly out.

"Mhmm~?" a tilt to the side with his head was showing that he was listening.

"Keep away from Alaude."

Tsuna blinked in surprise at hearing those words, turning his head a little so he was facing Kyoya. Tsuna gave him a confused look. Why would his friend say such a thing? It was surprising and confusing at the same time. Why should he keep away from Alaude? Kyoya's older brother seemed to be nice from what Tsuna had seen of him so far.

"Why?"

"Just do it, _Otouto_," Kyoya said in a voice that was not open for a discussion.

"B- But-!"

Sighing, Kyoya stood up from his position at the table and walked over to Tsuna. He stared with hard cobalt blue eyes into the confused honey coloured ones.

"Tsunayoshi, keep away from him," Kyoya said, making sure to not break their eye contact. "Promise that you will not be around him, please?"

Now, this surprised Tsuna even more and he stared with wide and shocked eyes at Kyoya. Kyoya was never one to beg someone for anything. He would never do something like this. Kyoya's pride, ego and super ego would never let something like this happening. Yet, the few times he did beg for something, it was something very important and serious, just like it seemed to be now.

"A- Alright, I- I promise," Tsuna stuttered out with a nod.

"Hn, good," Kyoya said with a nod of his own.

Tsuna just blinked, he did not really know what this was about just now. Oh well, he would be finding out what this all was about this weekend.

"Now come, I don't want to be here any longer with my brother around," Kyoya said with a sneer.

_`What is it with him and his older brother?_´ Tsuna asked himself, yet he nodded to what was said to him.

"_Otouto_, don't even think about leaving," Alaude said while opening Kyoya's door to his room which earned him a glare from his little brother. "It is your turn with cooking and doing the laundry."

"Screw you," Kyoya gritted out with a glare.

"No, I am not one for incest."

_`Yes, a long weekend indeed_,´ Tsuna thought, watching the two twins fight yet again.

CPR/KM: Heh~!  
>Kyoya: <em>smirks<em>

Alaude: _glares_

Tsunayoshi: _sweat drops_ G- Guy?  
>Lilly: ... Oh no...<p>

CPR/KM: Please read and review~! And I hope I did well with writing your idea out _**Zylia16**_ _grins_


	2. Chapter 1 Friday

CPR/KM: Mhmm~! Another chapter~!

Lilly: I wonder how long is this going to be.  
>CPRKM: Three chapters at the most or maybe even less, why do you ask~?

Lilly: I see...

Kyoya: _growls_ Already one is too much!  
>Alaude: I agree...<p>

Tsunayoshi: _sniffles_ D-Don't yo- you like me?

Alaude: !  
>CPRKM: _snickers_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR, nor do I own this idea for this story. I just write the idea out and the plot is mine...

**Summary:** Kyoya and Tsuna had known each other since they were children, yet Tsuna had never known that his older brother figure had an elder twin. Let the chaos and love ensue from Tsuna's first visit ever to the Hibari Household!

**Pairings:** A27, 8059, 1827-brotherly

**Warnings:** AU, Language, OOCness, Lemons; smut, bondage, etc

**A Strange Love**

_**Chapter 1 Friday**_

_**~ Friday, Hibari household...**_

Tsuna blinked when he saw the angry expression on Kyoya's face. Said person was glaring with all of his might at the washing machine and was trying to set it up in flames. At least, that was what Tsuna guessed his friend was trying to do. Or, but he was just guessing with that one, Kyoya was imagine that it was his older twin standing there and trying to set him on fire. But that was just guessing, it couldn't really be true, now could it? Kyoya couldn't be that angry with his twin and want him to go up in flames; no one could ever want this. But then again, this is Kyoya he was thinking here about. With him everything was possible when he was angry. He did not envy the one that his older brother figure was angry at, not one bit.

Like that one time when someone had tried to flirt with him, Tsuna shuddered when he remembered what Kyoya had done to that man. The man was still in therapy when Tsuna remembered right and looked like he would not be released anytime soon from his little cell. Kyoya was still glaring at the washing machine and hoping that it would burst into flames only then to magically transform into his older brother. Sadly, however much he tried and hoped, that did not happen which frustrated him to no end and it made him only angrier. Life was sometimes so unfair to some.

"K- Kyoya?" a nervous stutter brought Kyoya out of his angry thoughts.

"Hn?" he grunted out, turning his head a little.

"W- Why a- are you g- glaring like that a- at the washing machine?" Tsuna asked while eyeing his friend warily.

"... Hn."

"... I don't think that it has deserved your wrath," Tsuna mumbled out.

"It does," Kyoya said with a sneer.

"... A- Alright... I- If you s- say so," Tsuna said with a nervous stutter.

"Hn."

_**~ Meanwhile, in Alaude's room...**_

A very spacious room with a desk, bed, dresser and many shelves full of books was currently occupied by its habitant. Said person was lying on his bed and staring with glazed over grey-blue eyes at his ceiling, deep in thought. He furrowed his brow while thinking about earlier this late afternoon. He couldn't believe at what had happened with him. It was the first time that his body had betrayed him in such a way, ever. He had always been in control of his emotion and made sure that no one would ever see them. Yet, when he had seen this little kitten sitting in their living-room, it had all come crashing down on him. The moment his eyes had fallen upon Tsunayoshi, he had felt different from his usual self, much different. A difference he did not like but at the same time he did.

As soon as his eyes had seen Tsunayoshi, Alaude had felt his heart suddenly began to beat faster and his stomach was feeling uneasy. As if he was nervous about something, yet there was nothing to be nervous about. So, why was he feeling like he was about to face something that would make him feel very nervous? It did not make any sense to him at all. But then there was that fact with the matter about his heart which had started to beat faster too. If Alaude did not know it any better, then he would say that he just fallen in love at first sight. What a stupid cliché thing to happen which was only found in stupid and clichéd romance books that his mother loved to read. It was just too stupid and idiotic to be true! It was not possible, it just couldn't be possible. Something like this did not make any sense at all!

As if a heart would know whom you will love at first sight! What a humbug that was. Alaude let out a soft growl and closed his eyes, willing himself to not think about this anymore. But it always came back to his mind, that utter adorable face of the little kitten. He let out another growl, this time much louder than his first one. This was getting frustrating. Why the hell did Tsunayoshi's face always come back at the front of his mind? Why couldn't it stay at the back of it? He did not really need to think about this right now. He needed to clear his head to figure out why his feelings were getting out of control like this. A clear mind and not one that was always thinking about this kitten which let him want to ravage the boy.

Wait, stop, rewind, play, what the hell did he just think there? Where had this thought suddenly come from? Why did he suddenly want to ravage that boy? He had just met that boy for _Kami-sama's_ sake!

"Stupid feelings and stupid _Otouto_," Alaude mumbled out to himself. "This is getting way too much out of hand like this! Why did he bring the stupid kitten here anyways?"

Letting out another frustrated growl, Alaude turned to his side and was trying to force himself into a sleep. A sleep that he would regret later on very much, after all a certain dream would make him have later on some trouble.

"Hn," Alaude grunted out before sleep did claim him, but it was not a nice one, or was it?

_**~ Dream ~**_

_Alaude was sitting on the living-room couch with his pants opened and pulled down together with his boxers, so they were pooling around his ankles. A light flush was dusting on his cheeks while slowly some sweat was trickling down his temples, forehead and neck. His bangs were sticking to his forehead while his purple dress shirt was clinging to his chest. A low groan left his lips when he felt small hands massaging his hard and throbbing shaft which had pre-cum gathered at the tip. The hands moving up and down his shaft were slowly speeding up due to the pre-cum slowly rolling down from the tip and because they stopped every now and again to twist the head a little._

_It made Alaude feel dizzy and light headed at how those hands were making him feel so good. Another groan left his lips when one of those hands began to fondle his sac. Pleasure was cursing through his whole body when this happened and it made Alaude clench his fist into the couch. His eyes snapped suddenly open, even though he could not remember closing them, and stared down at the brown mop of hair that was between his thighs. His eyes widened slightly when a pink tongue darted out and licked the head of his erection. A grunt left his slightly parted lips and he began to pant slightly. Just what the hell was going on here?_

"_Hn!"_

_His eyes widened even more when the mouth that was containing that pink tongue opened up and then closed tightly around the head of his shaft, suckling at it. He cursed slightly but his breath hitched a little when suddenly honey coloured orbs were staring up at him. Those orbs were clouded over in lust, yet they still had this innocent look to them. It made Alaude's member twitch a little and he could feel himself harden even more. How was something like this possible for him with just a look from those orbs? And fare more importantly, who the hell was this person that was giving him a head right now?_

_But those questions were pushed to the far back of his mind when that mouth began to move. A gasp left Alaude's lips yet again when the mouth moved up and down, up and down, in a very slow pace with a hint of tongue and teeth. It was a maddening pace for him. He felt how the hands kept massaging and were even bold enough to squeeze him a little which left him breathless for a moment._

"_Hah...!"_

_He threw his head back and let out a louder groan when there was a very hard suck to his member. Alaude could feel how the mouth began to move up to the head of his throbbing shaft again and delivered yet another hard suck to the top before the tip of a tongue was stabbing lightly in his slit. His eyes widened even more and another more guttural groan left his lips. Alaude could feel how a heat was tightening in his abdomen and how it was coiling and uncoiling, it drove him crazy. The pleasure was mind blowing to him, if one were to ask him later about it. He stared down at his lap again, only to be met with sight of the brunet taking his whole member in and deep throating him._

_He threw his head back at this and a louder groan left his lips and he rocked his hips. But it did not seem to bother the person that was sucking him off right now because they did not protest in any way when he did that. His eyes had closed in bliss when a hard suck was delivered to his member and the tongue was massaging the underside of it. Alaude slowly let his eyes open and moved his head, so he was staring down at his lap again and was ab-_

Alaude woke with a start and sat up straight in his bed. His eyes had widened so much and were staring at his door. Harsh panting was leaving his lips and his skin had a light flush to it. Sweat was covering his skin and Alaude could feel tightness in his pants that he was sure that he had not been there earlier when he was awake. Panting, Alaude looked down at his lap and let a groan escape his lips when he saw why his pants suddenly felt so tight to him. Another groan left his lips when he saw his little problem down there and cursed the stupid dream that he just had. It was playing itself over and over again in his mind and it made him feel even hornier than he was before. _`Screw this dream! I am not a hormonal teenage girl!_´ Alaude cursed in his mind and stood from his bed.

He let out a hiss when the fabric of his pants was rubbing over his erected cock and it made him harder even more than he was before. He already hated that stupid dream and the dilemma it had gotten him in. He made slowly his way over to his door while trying his best to not let another hiss leave his mouth, or a groan for that matter. It was not an easy task even with his self control.

"Damn, screwed up dream!" Alaude hissed to himself angrily.

He was really in need of a cold shower one, a very cold one at that. Because he was not like all the other hormonal boys out there, he had enough pride to not just jerk off in the shower.

_**~ Time skip shortly after Alaude woke up, in the kitchen...**_

Tsuna was staring with wide eyes at the pot that once held some water in it and was now coated in something black. What the hell? He had just gone and left Kyoya alone for a few minutes to go to the toilet and after he came back that was shown to him. How could that have happened? Kyoya was not even looking at Tsuna while the pot was sitting innocently next to him. Sighing, Tsuna poked the pot a few times before he took it and threw it away. It seemed like Kyoya would need to buy a new one.

"Do you have any more of those?" Tsuna asked after a short silence.

"Hn... the cupboard to your left," Kyoya said with a grunt.

"Ah, thanks," Tsuna mumbled out before opening it and taking a new pot out.

He twitched when he saw that said cupboard was actually full with pots and was asking himself why there were so much of the same pots in it.

"... Do I even want to know why there are so many pots in there?" Tsuna asked Kyoya with a blank face, having turned around to face him.

"Hn."

"Ah, I thought as much," Tsuna mumbled out before taking one pot. "And please, don't touch it till the food is done, okay?"

"Tch, whatever," Kyoya said with a huff, not pleased at being asked something like this.

Tsuna shook his head at Kyoya's answer before turning his whole attention on making their diner. Maybe this time around he would finally be able to make the noodles for the pasta he wanted to eat; he could only hope that it would work this time.

_**~ Meanwhile, with Alaude in the bathroom...**_

Alaude was gritting his teeth while the water was raining down on him. However cold the water was, it did not help him with his problem down there. It did not really help him that his dream was playing itself over and over again up in his mind. He had tried to push it to the far back of his mind, yet it did not help him at all. It only seemed to make his situation worse than it was before. Because the dream slammed back up in the front of his mind with more force and vengeance than the last time, it was annoying him to no end. Growling softly to himself, Alaude turned the once cold water to warm. If the cold shower did not help to get rid of his problems then he might as well take a warm shower. And the images that always dance back at the front of his mind didn't help that matter.

Letting out a groan when he was hit by yet another image, Alaude could feel himself grow aroused more than ever and how his dick twitched at the newest imagine. Why, oh why was it like this now?

"Screwed up dream and screwed up little brother!" Alaude hissed to himself before he did what he thought he would never do.

_**~ Three attempts later at making dinner...**_

Tsuna who had finally managed to cook the dinner without Kyoya touching any of the pots and was now sitting at the table and fidgeting uncomfortable around. Was it just him, or was there a tense atmosphere in the room? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Kyoya was glaring a murder at his brother who had taken a seat next to him? Tsuna wasn't really so sure about that one and he was too afraid of asking what the real problem was. He didn't want to be pulled in some kind of fight between the two brothers should one break out or not. Because, if Tsuna was quite honest with himself, the fight would be brutal and long, he doubted he would be able to pick any side. It didn't really matter to Tsuna if had known Alaude for a matter of hours, he would still not be able to choose a side. Sometimes, it was really hard when you had a big heart and hated fights of any kinds.

So, instead of being dragged into a fight or taking any notice of the tense atmosphere, Tsuna just ignored it. Well, it was easier said than done. If Tsuna didn't know it any better he would say that sparks were actually flying between Alaude and Kyoya every time they locked gazes with each other. _`And here I thought this was only possible in Manga and Anime!_´ Tsuna mussed to himself while munching on his diner and watching on how the two were having a staring down.

"I'll bite you to death," Kyoya suddenly snarled out

"Hn, bring it, weakling."

Tsuna just blinked and tried to think of a good way to react to this. But nothing came to his mind, so frozen up in shock, Tsuna could only watch on how the two brothers butted heads. Quite literally at that too.

_**~ Meanwhile at Yamamoto's house...**_

Yamamoto and Gokudera had been having an argument, with Gokudera being the only one who was actually arguing, when it suddenly happen. In the middle of his rant about the fact that pigs were not purple and could not fly, Gokudera stopped. Yamamoto was looking with a curious face at his boyfriend who was silent and seemed to be in a daze of some sorts. It actually worried Yamamoto that Gokudera was so silent and not yelling at him anymore. The only time Gokudera was like that was when Tsuna was in some kind of danger or he was angry at Gokudera which did not happen often. So, the only thing that could be wrong was the first option. It always surprised Yamamoto how Gokudera would know such things even though he was not at Tsuna's side.

Gokudera on the other hand was muttering lowly to himself. His '_Tsunayoshi-is-in-the-middle-of-a-fight-which-he-had-nothing-to-do-with_' –senses were tingling, or more commonly referred to as sense number 56. Yes, Gokudera had a lot of sense when it came to Tsunayoshi. Why that was? No one had a real idea and people were just too afraid of asking the short tempered, silver haired teen. Said teen on the other hand was about to run out of Yamamoto's room and back to the temple where he knew Tsuna would be staying at for this weekend. But a pair of arms wrapped around his waist let Gokudera stop in his muttering. Blinking, the silver haired boy looked down at the pair of arms before following them as to where they were attached to. And of course, they belonged to no one other than Yamamoto who was staring at Gokudera with a serious face.

Feeling his eye beginning to twitch, Gokudera was about to yell at the baseball obsessed idiot when said idiot began to talk.

"Whatever you are thinking about, Haya-_chan_, don't do it," Yamamoto murmured out while staring deep in the emerald eyes of his lover. "Tsuna is _fine_. He is with _Senpai_ and I doubt he will let anything happen to Tsuna."

"But he needs me," Gokudera said while struggling in Yamamoto's grip, part of him wanted to run to Tsuna now while the other part was slightly startle and afraid of this serious Yamamoto. "I bet that bastard is frightening him. I have to go and see if he i-."

"No, you don't, Hayato," Yamamoto cut Gokudera firmly off. "I am telling you, Tsuna is fine!"

"B-," but Gokudera was yet again cut off.

"No, buts... I just want to have you here and not talk about Tsuna all the time," Yamamoto said with a pout.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto when he said that and was struggling even more now to be free. What the hell was wrong with that idiot now? It annoyed Gokudera a little that Yamamoto was not taking him serious about Tsuna being in any danger. But then again, when had Yamamoto ever been serious about anything of what he had been told? It would not be the first time that Yamamoto had waved something like this off with a laugh or a carefree smile. It was just so Yamamoto-like. Struggling a bit more, Gokudera tried to free himself to tell Yamamoto a piece of his mind but when he noticed that the arms only tightened around him; he wanted to curse the idiot.

Yamamoto tightened his arms a little more around Gokudera when he felt how his boyfriend was trying to break free from him. But he would not let that happen. They had finally some alone time for themselves this weekend with his father being out of the house due to some reunion between old friends. So, Yamamoto was going to take his chance and use this parent free weekend to its fullest content. After a few minutes of silence between the boys with Gokudera still trying to free himself, Yamamoto smiled a little when he felt Gokudera slumping against him. This was a win for him this time.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Gokudera slumped against Yamamoto who was still having an iron grip on him. What use was it for him that he wanted to help Tsuna, yet he could not break free from Yamamoto? He would not be a great help then would he show up there all powerless.

"Fine, you win... but if anything happens to Tsuna... I swear t-," laughing nervously, Yamamoto cut the growling Gokudera off.

"_Hai, Hai_! I know... it will be my head, Haya _chan_!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

_**~ Back with the still fighting Skylarks and Tsunayoshi...**_

Tsuna, who had grown tired of the fighting brothers and had actually finished with his diner, was sitting in the living-room and watching the evening program. Said program was not the greatest right now but it would do for him until he was sleepy enough to go to bed and dream. Hopefully, he would wake up in his own bed and then find out that this all was just a strange and very weird nightmare for him. _`But then again, knowing my luck it won't be that easy for me_,´ Tsuna mused to himself while watching how some boy was trying to ask a girl out.

"Heh, reminds me of Yamamoto and Gokudera," Tsuna muttered to himself with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, the resident Skylarks were still fighting with each other and had yet to eat anything. Well, they had to eat the cold spaghetti not some other poor fool. Alaude and Kyoya were still glaring at other while either kicking or punching after the other which mostly ended with Kyoya being hit in the stomach and his legs or Alaude getting a good kick in his face or his arms. Those two would be nursing bruises tomorrow that much was for sure.

"I'll bite you to death," Kyoya hissed out while lunging for his brother.

"Bring it, weakling," Alaude said with a glare while ducking his brother's attack.

Growling, Kyoya lunged again for his brother who saw the attack coming and just let his brother collide with him. Thus it ended with Kyoya finding himself in a headlock while Alaude was smirking down on him.

"Still as weak as ever," Alaude commented while forcing Kyoya down on his knees.

"Still an asshole as ever," Kyoya spat right back, trying to glare at his older brother.

"Not very nice of you," Alaude chided while adding some pressure on his arms.

Kyoya growled when he felt the arms tightening around his throat and tried to growl at his brother. But because of the pressure on his throat, Kyoya was unable to make any sounds at all which only led to this brother smirking down at him in victory. _`Smug bastard, I'll wipe that smirk off of your face_,´ Kyoya thought angrily while struggling to free himself from the headlock.

"Hn, weakling," Alaude taunted with a smirk.

"I'l-," but Kyoya never got to say his favourite catchphrase because of the simple fact that Tsuna had come in.

Tsuna was staring with a blank face at the two brothers while an awkward silence was going around the room and did not seem to stop, at all. Alaude and Kyoya both raised an eyebrow in question at Tsuna and acted as if nothing was wrong with the picture of them being in this postion, or the fact that Kyoya was still in a headlock from Alaude and seemed relative calm about it. It was like it was total normal for them to happen and it didn't seem to look like that would change any time soon. Not with the way Alaude and Kyoya kept fighting with each other.

"What do you need?" Alaude asked annoyed when after ten minutes of silence there had yet to come a sound from Tsuna.

"... I just wanted to say I am going to bed," Tsuna said after having snapped out of his stupor. "I am tired and I wanted a glass of water... but you seem to busy."

"Hn, that is alright, _Otouto_," Kyoya said, glaring at Alaude. "Just ignore that Herbivore over there."

"What was that you little rodent?" Alaude asked with a hiss. "I dare you to repeat that." 

"Herbivore!" Kyoya said with a sneer.

Tsuna on the other hand just ignored those two bickering brothers and proceed to get himself a glass of water. It was not like those two would suddenly stop fighting with each other when he asked it of them. He highly doubted that they would and that is not only because Tsunayoshi knew the way Kyoya was like. If Alaude was anything like Kyoya then it would be really hard to get him from stopping to fight anyone, just like it is with Kyoya.

"Troublesome," Tsuna said with a shake of his head and left the kitchen to the two raving Skylarks while taking his glass of water with him. "Those two are even worse than Gokudera-_kun_ and Ryohei!"

_**~ Time skip in Kyoya's room...**_

Kyoya's room was dark and no light on was found. Maybe it had something to do with the simple fact that Tsunayoshi was lying on his futon that Kyoya had laid for him. Said boy in question was already snuggled up under the blankets of his makeshift bed and was sleeping away. The day had really been exhausting for him and that was not only because he got to see Kyoya's home for the very first time. But because of the way he had Kyoya act around his brother and the fights the two had every five minutes. Really, was it really that much to ask of them to stop for just ten minutes before they tried to kill each other? But that was not Tsuna problem right now, he was far away into his little dreamland and was quite happy there.

But right now, he could care less if Alaude and Kyoya were beating each other into a bloody pulp. As long as he could get his sleep and was not awaken from his dream, all was good for him. Now, just what was our favourite little Tsuna-fish dreaming about?

_**~ Dream ~**_

_Tsuna found himself arching off of the bed he found himself lying on while something was moving inside of him. His eyes had closed when pleasure had begun to curse through his whole body thanks to that moving something inside of him. A thin layer of sweat was covering his whole body while a nice flush was decorating his cheeks and going down his neck, spreading out a little. From his kiss swollen lips were spilling moans, mewls and groans of pleasure with every touch to his over sensitive body with a hand and the way that something inside of him was touching this one spot. A guttural moan left his lips while Tsuna could feel himself arch off of the bed he was lying off and whiteness was taking over his vision._

_Why was this feeling so good? It shouldn't feel so good like this, especially with the way he was being touched. But why did it anyways? Tsuna was about to ask himself more about this strangeness when a husky voice suddenly spoke in a chiding tone._

"_Now, now, don't let your thoughts wander, little Kitten," a chuckle reached Tsuna's ears and he tried to open his eye, wanting to see that person that was talking right now. "I have to make sure that your thoughts stop wandering then, mhmm?"_

_Panting, Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and a gasps left his lips. It was partly due to the fact that he was shocked just as to whom he was seeing and partly due to the reason that this wonderful stop inside him had been touched yet again. Tsuna was trying to organize his thoughts while he was being pleasured by that man. The pleasure that was cursing through his veins right now was still something unknown to Tsuna and how it was inflected upon him was even more mind blowing to him. Not only was his over sensitive skin stroked by one hand while the other was moving the fingers inside him, Tsuna had finally figured what that something was, but now a hot mouth was added to that with its sleek and wet tongue. It was pure torture for him._

_He could feel how a wet trail was left on his neck which was leading up to his mouth while the fingers speed up their thrusting in and out of him, every time letting him moan. By now, Tsuna was gasping for oxygen but each time he opened his mouth to take a deep breath, a moan or mewl left his lips rather than taking his needed oxygen. But it was not like Tsuna minded it much, the pleasure that was always coming to him with each touch was just too great._

"_Ah~~!" a loud maon left his lips when his prostrated was hardly jabbed at and he arched yet again from the bed._

_Another chuckle met his ears and Tsuna didn't know from where it was coming from. But he did knew that it belonged to the man that was pleasuring him. A whine left his lips when he felt how the fingers were removed from him and there was yet again this chuckle._

"_Heh, are you ready, little Kitten?" the husky voice whispered into his ear, making Tsuna's breath hitch._

"_H- Haan?" Tsuna didn't know what the voice was saying, he just wanted this pleasure back._

"_Seems that you are," a soft murmur while a hot breath was tickling along his neck._

_Tsuna shivered and was about to say something, anything when his eyes shot wide open and his mouth opened in a loud scream. Something huge, thick and hot was shoved into him. Pain, pain and pain was the only thing that Tsuna felt while two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him tight to a muscled body, sweaty and hot body. His lips trembles and tears slowly began to gather in his eyes while Tsuna was clutching with his hands into blond hair and taking deep breathes. He was trying to calm his racing heart down and to forget about the pain that he was feeling. But alas, that was much easier said than done and he could not so easily forget about it. Biting his bottom lip, Tsuna closed his eyes while trying to concentrate on the hands that were stroking his back and trying to calm him._

_But his skin was still so over sensitive to the touch, Tsuna arched away from the hands and into the much bigger body in front of him. But that only led to him mewling when his hot skin touched the other person's hot skin. Shuddering, Tsuna grasps with shaky hands onto the shoulders in front of him and tilted his head to the side when he felt a mouth clamp down on his neck, sucking and nibbling lightly on it._

"_Haa~!"_

"_You seem ready," was the murmured reply and before Tsuna knew it, the man __**moved**__._

_Gasping, Tsuna arched even more in the male that was holding while he was pounding away into him. Gasps, mewls, moans and groans of pleasure spilled out of his mouth. They grew in volume with every new thrust of the male. Tsuna's eyes closed when the man suddenly angled his hips in a way that let him hit his prostrate even more accurate and let him drive even deeper into his body. It made Tsuna see stars and he wished that this would never stop._

_**~ Meanwhile...**_

The moment Tsuna had left the kitchen, Alaude and Kyoya had went back to glaring at each other while Kyoya was still trying to free himself from him. It was something that he had yet to accomplish because Alaude had still a strong hold on him. _`How to get rid of the bastard?_´ Kyoya asked himself while still struggling to free himself from the right grip. Alaude on the other hand was getting bored with the way his little brother was trying to free himself and had yet to accomplish it. Had his brother grown weaker? That couldn't be true, could it? Alaude furrowed a brow that absurd thought while tightening his grip a little. He had fought with his brother since he had been back from his visit of their parents.

And Alaude was quite sure that Kyoya had not grown weaker but stronger. He could see it in the way Kyoya had fought with all his might against him and how he had been able to hit him a few times more than usual. This was a great progress for his little brother. But if his brother had not grown weaker, why was he still in his grip in then? There had to be a reason because Alaude was very sure that Kyoya could free himself easily. Or, was he just assuming to much of his brother and his grown strength?

"Bastard," Alaude looked down at his brother, having snapped out of his thoughts when the younger of the two spoke up.

"Hn?"

"I'll bite you to death if you even think about touching him!" Kyoya hissed out.

Alaude, confused momentary, let go of his brother when he heard those words spoken. What was his brother talking about? Touching whom? Why would he even think about this? Kyoya on the other hand used his brother confusion to take a few steps away from Alaude's form and eye him warily. He was waiting for his brother to say something or do something to him for saying those words after it had finally sunken in as to what Kyoya was referring to. Kyoya wasn't stupid. He had noticed how his brother had been staring at Tsuna since the first time he had met the adorable boy. It angered him how his brother was eyeing Tsunayoshi like he was some piece of meat.

As far as Kyoya was concerned, Alaude had to be bitten to death for even staring at Tsunayoshi like this, much less have such thoughts about him. No one was ever supposed to have any such thoughts about Tsuna in that way. Kyoya would make sure of that and he would make sure that Tsunayoshi would keep his innocence. Even if it meant that he had to beat all the perverts to death. _`But why does the bastard stare at him like this?_,´ Kyoya asked himself. _`He has never shown interesting in anyone... So why now? Why into him?_´

"Hn, as if," Alaude said, after it had finally dawned on him what Kyoya meant.

"Lies," a growl was coming from Kyoya.

Alaude only raised an eyebrow at his brother before he smirked at him, "How would you know that the boy would not want it?"

"Keep away from him," hissed Kyoya out at him, venom dripping from his voice.

"Make me," was the reply.

Alaude blinked when he saw Kyoya suddenly blink before he let out a chuckle. Now, what was wrong with his _Otouto_ that he was acting like this? Just before that he was acting all angry and ready to kill him with a great explosion. But now, he was laughing? Had his brother hit his head somewhere?

"Oh, I will, _Aniki_, I will," Kyoya said mysteriously.

CPR/KM: And that's that~!  
>Tsunayoshi: <em>jaw drops<em>

Alaude: _smirks_

CPR/KM: I knew you would like it~! and sorry for the late update, my dear readers, but shit hit the fan and I was out of it for a while... and I had then a very long weekend but because of some dump shit, I could not write because I was hit with a wooden chair on the head and hand... Every time I was concentrating on writing I got a massive headache... I apologize... and this chapter is written while one such headache... I apologize for any mistakes in grammar and spelling or if it does not make sense at some points. I shall correct it on another day...

Lilly: Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 2 Saturday

CPR/KM: Welcome to chapter 2!  
>Lilly: Yoohooo!<br>CPR/KM: Aren't we happy?  
>Tsunayoshi: I- I think A- Alaude i- is shocked...<br>Alaude: _wide eyes_

CPR/KM: Ahahaha~! He read what is gonna happen to you two this time~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR, nor do I own this idea for this story. I just write the idea out and the plot is mine...

**Summary:** Kyoya and Tsuna had known each other since they were children, yet Tsuna had never known that his older brother figure had an elder twin. Let the chaos and love ensue from Tsuna's first visit ever to the Hibari Household!

**Pairings:** A27, 8059, 1827-brotherly

**Warnings:** AU, Language, OOCness, Lemons; smut, bondage, etc

**A Strange Love**

_**Chapter 2 Saturday**_

_**~ Time skip the next day, early in the morning at breakfast...**_

Tsuna, who was sitting yet again between the twins, was glancing nervously between the two brothers. Somehow this morning was feeling just like yesterday when it was time for dinner, yet it was feeling different too. It was like the two brothers had come to an understanding, yet they were still out for each other's blood in the most gruesome and painful way that one can think off. _`What is it with all the people I know and trying to kill each other?_´ Tsuna thought while thinking back on how Gokudera and Yamamoto had first met. It was safe to say that it was not like you would expect. Instead of being a little tension, or some awkwardness, between the two, it was downright hatred, well on Gokudera's part that is.

Yamamoto on the other hand just found it very funny and was laughing each and every death threat away that Gokudera had thrown at his head. After that it had not taken that long for the two to become a couple. Well, if you counted in the fact that the resident Yaoi-Fan-Club locked them away in a broom closet as hooking up. Then yes, they became a fairly normal couple, with the occasionally death threat of course. _`Wait, does that mean that Kyo-_nii_ and Alaude-_san_ will hook up?_´ Tsuna shuddered at that thought. _`No, this can't be possible. Those two heat each other too much to hook with each other... Not to mention the incest_,´ again a shuddered left Tsuna while his face took a light green tint to it.

Unbeknown to little Tsuna, Kyoya and Alaude were watching the little tuna-fish because he had suddenly stopped eating his breakfast and was staring off into space. The worry in them only grew when Tsuna's face suddenly took a green tint on and the two were asking themselves what the boy was thinking about. Kyoya was about to ask Tsuna what was wrong with him when his cell went off. Startled out of his thoughts, Tsuna blinked a few times before turning his head in the direction from where he could hear Namimori Middle School's Anthem. Alaude just stared at his brother with a raised brow who looked ready to murder.

Annoyed, Kyoya took the call on, "Hn."

Yes, that was his way of greeting. A grunt that showed anyone that called him how displeased he was right now. It seemed that the other person on the line was not even a little discouraged to talk when they heard it because Kyoya's eyebrow began to twitch with each passing second. Whoever it was on the other side of the line, they were telling Kyoya bad news, bad news Kyoya did not want to hear and which pissed him off to no means. Tsuna tilted his head to the side and was asking himself who was talking with Kyoya when said person ended the call with a grunt yet again.

"_Aniki_," Kyoya said with a loathing in his voice that made Tsuna shiver, "Look after Tsunayoshi, if anything happens to you... I'll bite you to death!"

Tsuna sweat dropped at the way Kyoya was bearing his teeth at his older brother in the last part of his sentence while said teen just stared back at his brother with something that seemed to be smugness. Now, why might that be? Tsuna tilted his head yet again, something which he was doing a lot lately since he came to the Hibari household, and was asking himself what was going on between the brothers.

"Hn," was the only reply Kyoya got.

"Tch," turning away from his brother, Kyoya looked at Tsuna who was looking confused at the two.

"K- Kyoya?" Tsuna asked at the somewhat glaring male.

"Hn, I have to leave, some delinquents are causing trouble," Kyoya paused, he didn't really know what he was supposed to say next. After all, with Tsuna one never really knew what to say to him. "I leave you in his care... if he does anything to you that you don't like... then you have permission to bite him to death."

Sweat dropping, Tsuna nodded, "_U- Un_!"

Nodding and being satisfied that Tsuna was taken care of and had a little warning; Kyoya left the kitchen but not before giving one last glare at Alaude that was daring him to try anything funny with Tsuna. Raising an eyebrow, in a way of mockery, Alaude gave his little brother a smirk which was promising but behaviour from him. Glowering at his brother one last time, Kyoya turned on his heels and left the kitchen, hating that he has to leave Tsuna alone like that. He would have loved to take Tsuna with him but he knew how much the younger boy hated it when he beat people up. It was something that he would not want Tsuna to see, ever if he had a say in this matter. So, with a heavy heart and a turmoil filled mind, Kyoya left.

Alaude on the other hand found this turn of events rather good coming. He had been thinking since he woke up this morning to find a way to catch the youngest of them all alone. But with him knowing his younger brother, he knew that it was impossible to happen. But this call was something he had not thought would coming. So, he was very happy, not that it was showing on his face, that he could be alone with the caramel haired boy. Smirking, he shot a quick glance at the boy would still seemed a little confused and lost. It was making the boy even more adorable and it was making it even harder for Alaude to control himself. _`He looks really cute... I wonder if the little Kitten can get even cuter_,´ Alaude was silently musing to himself.

While Alaude was lost in his thoughts, Tsuna had come out of his stupor and excused himself to go and take a bath, not knowing that Alaude had not heard him. He assumed that the blond had heard and thus thought it was okay to go on ahead and bath. Shame the little Kitten, how very fondly Alaude called him, was going to have a very eventful and embarrassing surprise.

_**~ Meanwhile...**_

Kyoya was cursing all the way on his way to Namimori Park while his face was settling with a very dark scowl while a sneer was sitting on his lips. He was taking long and quick strides with his long legs while his Disciplinary Committee jacket was blowing in the wind. The way he was moving, ready to pounce in his unsuspecting prey, let the people that saw him back away in fear of him. And if it was not because of the way he moved like a predator then it was his face which was growing darker and darker with each stride he took. Finally, after a long walk Kyoya had reached the park and it seemed a switch had been turned on. Because as soon as he stepped into the mark, a dark , murderous and enormous aura came out of him and spreading through the whole park. It was showing just how much he was pissed off.

Kusakabe Tetsuya, Kyoya's second in command, had come running to his boss when he saw him enter the park but froze up when he felt that aura. A shiver of fear, despair and hopelessness was washing through his whole body and he pitied the fools that had dared to piss his boss like this. He knew why Kyoya was pissed, how could he not? He was the second in command and as such he knew that Kyoya's adorable little brother, even though he was adopted by Kyoya, was staying over at his and that he did not want to leave him alone. But yet, he had to do so because some delinquents thought it funny to cause some trouble. When would they ever learn?

Kyoya was walking swiftly over to Kusakabe when he saw how he stopped moving and stared the taller male directly in the eyes. It let Kusakabe shiver again.

"Where are they?" Kyoya asked with a growl, his eyes flashing up with something akin to bloodlust.

"A- At- At the S- Sakura T- Trees," was the stuttered responds.

"Hn," and that was that.

_`Fools, I pity their poor souls_,´ Kusakabe thought while watching Kyoya walk away.

_**~ Time skip back at the Hibari household in the hot springs...**_

"Uwaa~! This is really niiice~!" Tsuna said with a sigh while a healthy blush was painting his cheeks.

After having left Alaude alone in the kitchen, Tsuna had begun his search for the bathroom. It was safe to say that it had taken the adorable boy a long time and many opening of doors to finally find it. But when he did, he was astounded at what he found. Of course, Kyoya could not be having a normal bathroom. No, he just had to have a freaking hot spring instead. Not that Tsuna minded, he had never been to one because of his fragile health but now he could enjoy one. And he would enjoy it, damn it. No one would stop him, no one!

"Wonder why he has one, though," he mused to himself while leaning back at the edge of it, letting his head touch the cool ground.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna let the heat that was surrounding heat him up and embrace him. He relaxed a little bit further into the spring while a sigh of content. This was truly heaven if you ask him. Humming a little, Tsunayoshi did not notice how the door to the hot spring opened a certain blond haired Skylark entered. Said Skylark immediately stopped where he was standing and watched with slightly wide eyes the relaxing person whom he had been thinking about for the past few hours. _`What is he doing here? ... On second thought,_´ smirk suddenly made its way onto the blonde's face. _`Well, what a nice chance this is, eh?_´

Clearing his throat, Alaude crossed his arms over his chest while smirking full blast at a startle and scarlet red Tsuna, "My, what a nice view."

"HIIEE!" letting out a shriek, Tsuna dived with his body under the water while avoiding eye contact with Alaude.

It was not because Tsuna was ashamed or embarrassed about seeing naked like this, honestly it was not! Okay, so maybe it was a little bit of that. But it was also because Alaude had caught him off guard and was standing naked in front of him, NAKED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! He was way too young to see such a thing and have his poor virgin eyes being tainted by that image. What would Kyoya say when he heard about this? Oh _Kami-sama_, Kyoya! He was going to murder Alaude for this! _`Waa! Kyo-_nii_ is going to murder Alaude-_san_! What shall I do? ... Wait, what can I even do?_´

While Tsuna was having a mental breakdown, Alaude was watching with amusement the emotions flash across Tsuna scarlet red face. It was making the boy even more adorable, in Alaude's opinion that is. _`How cute of the little Kitten, that blush is really..._´ Alaude immediately cut off any thoughts he was having when he saw how far down the blush was travelling. His eyes widened a little when he saw that was spreading down from Tsuna's cheeks down to his neck and a little onto his chest. Bringing his pale skin out even more and making the flush from the heat look like nothing compared to it. Groaning a little to himself when he felt how something down there awake, Alaude cursed silently to himself. It was not something that he wanted for Tsunayoshi to see.

Deciding that Tsuna was deep into his very own world, Alaude silently made his way over to the spring and slipped. He let out a hiss when the hot water came in contact with his erected member and a groan left his lips. _`Shit, don't let him have heard me_,´ Alaude thought while glancing at Tsuna who was staring curiously at him. Great, the little Kitten had indeed heard him. Now, what was he supposed to do without Tsunayoshi noticing that something was wrong with him? Well, if one would say that it was wrong that he was turned on by the mere fact that Tsuna was flushed such a scarlet red.

"Damn," he cursed silently while staring down on Tsuna.

"H- Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side again and could feel how his face felt even hotter by now. "A- Are you a- alright, Al- Alaude-_san_?"

Snapped out of his mental fight with himself, Alaude stared at Tsuna who had moved in front of him and was staring at him with wide eyes. When had he moved? Staring Tsuna directly in the eyes, even though he was sitting now, the little Kitten was very petit for his age after all, Alaude noticed how the wide eyes and flush on his cheek were precisely begging him to kiss the boy senseless.

"Hn," he grunted instead of answering.

"E- Eh?" that, Tsuna did not understand even though he had been around Kyoya so long now.

Tsunayoshi had never been able to find out what each and every grunt of Kyoya meant. Because, if he was quite frankly with himself, it was very hard to figure out what the hell Kyoya meant with those grunts. That man had practically for each and every occasion a grunt. How was anyone supposed to know what those meant then? But pushing that aside, what did the grunt mean that Alaude let out? _`I- Is h- he in pain?_´ Tsuna asked himself while carefully studying Alaude's face which was not helping him at all. It was just way too hard for him to read that man's face.

"Little Kitten," startled, Tsuna stared at Alaude when he heard those murmured words.

"E- Eh? A- Alau- Mmhmph!" but before he could even asked what Alaude meant with those words, he was kissed.

And it was not some innocent kiss either. No, it was a rather passionate one. Alaude had wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and pulled the boy down into his lap after he had claimed said boy's lips. Said boy flushed an even darker red than he already was and let out a squeak when he felt something poke him. He tried to free himself but he found it impossible for him to move with the way Alaude was holding him and every time he squirmed around. He could hear Alaude groan and feel how that something, which he had a good idea by now what it was, was poking him. It did little to help him calm his nerves down again. But in a strange way, it felt good being kissed by Alaude and a sudden moan left his lips when he felt how the blond was sucking at his bottom lip.

Alaude was enjoying himself and let out a groan when he felt Tsuna squirm around like that. Did that boy not know how much that made him even hornier? Well, maybe he should show him just what he was doing to him? It would certainly be interesting for him to see just in which way Tsunayoshi would react to him. Deciding that the best way to find out was still to just do it, Alaude did just that. So, without waiting for anything he began to suck on the bottom lip of the adorable boy in his lap and was quite pleased when he got a moan as responds. _`Perfect_,´ Alaude thought while grinding his hips into Tsuna's, trying to release some pressure down there which was getting harder for him to ignore by now. It actually began to hurt him, something he hated to admit and there was only one way for him to reveal himself.

And Tsunayoshi just so happens to be near him this time around. Oh, he was so going to enjoy this. Breaking the kiss, Alaude watched how Tsuna clung to him and was panting hard, his face more flushed than it was before and how his hair was sticking to his sleek skin from the water. A smirk settled on his lips because he knew it was because of him that Tsuna was out of breath like that.

"How adorable, little Kitten," Alaude murmured out while raising his left hand and cupping Tsuna's face, letting his thumb ghost over his kiss and saliva glistening lips. "Yes, very adorable..."

"H- Huh?" Tsuna let out a questioning sounding noise while tilting his head.

What had Alaude just said to him? His brain was having a hard time to think properly in the moment and that was not only because of what he had seen. It had also to do with the fact that Alaude had kissed him. Trying to catch his breath, Tsuna was staring dazedly at Alaude who was staring at him with an unreadable face. What was this supposed to mean to now? But more important, why had Alaude kissed him in the first place?

"Let's see how far I can go," Alaude murmured, more to himself than to Tsuna who just stared at him.

"G- Go far w- with w- what?" Tsuna stuttered out and flushed a heavy red when Alaude gave him a heated stare.

Chuckling, Alaude pulled Tsuna tighter against his body, "You'll see, little Kitten."

And before Tsuna could ask what Alaude meant, a hot mouth clamped down on his lips again which let a squeak escape his lips. But this time, Alaude did not stop with simple kissing Tsuna on the lips. The moment Tsuna's lips parted, Alaude let his tongue slip into the mouth of the younger male in his laps.

"Mmamph!" Tsuna tried to protest but Alaude didn't seem to hear him, instead he thrust with his hips up." AHhnn~!"

Alaude gave out a satisfied growl from the back of his throat when he heard Tsuna mewl like that and repeated that action; all the while he explored Tsuna's mouth with his tongue. Probing and licking Tsuna's own tongue, trying to get the boy to use his tongue too. But so far, it just lay limp which did not please Alaude at all. So, without further ado, he sucked the tongue into his mouth and lightly bit down onto it. He was again rewarded first with a mewling from Tsunayoshi before a gasp left the boy's mouth. _`How cute_,´ Alaude thought, thrusting his hips up again.

Tsuna, not really knowing what was happening to him, gasped again and let his arms wrapped around Alaude's neck on their own accord. Before Tsuna knew what his body was doing, his hips began to move on their own accord while he could feel something down their stirring awake. The only thing Tsuna could actually feel without thinking was how his body was getting hotter and with each second going by that Alaude was kissing him and thrusting his hips up into his own. Tsuna knew that he was not getting hotter because of the heat in the hot springs or that he was beginning to sweat more while his heartbeats were speeding up more. He could feel how it was pounding against his ribcage and it surprised him that he had not cracked any of his ribs yet or that Alaude had said anything about this.

Alaude could feel the younger male's heart pounding and it made him feel oddly good about it that it was because of him that Tsunayoshi's heart was beating so furious right now. Keeping up with his thrusts but breaking the kiss, Alaude travelled with his mouth to Tsuna's neck and began to lick, suck and nibble said neck. It let him grow even more aroused when he heard the wonderful music spilling from Tsuna's mouth.

"A- Alaude-_s- sa- Ahnn_!" Tsuna gasped out suddenly when a hard thrust delivered up.

Smirking, Alaude repeated that action and made sure to rub his and Tsuna's erection together which sent shock waves of pleasure up his spine. He could feel Tsuna trembling in his arms and how the water around them was beginning to push against them with each move of their body, doubling their pleasure when it hit their over sensitive skin. _`This turned out better than I first thought_,´ Alaude thought while trailing a way to Tsuna's chest with his tongue. Now to see how far he could come with Tsuna.

_**~ Meanwhile in another part of Namimori...**_

Gokudera, who had agreed to go out with Yamamoto today, suddenly stiffened up and was looking around himself. Yamamoto stared with worry at his boyfriend when he saw him suddenly stop like that and glance around himself as if searching for something. Gokudera didn't notice any of the worried glances Yamamoto gave and was rather trying to figure out why he suddenly got the feeling as if something was happening. To some it was good and to some it was bad. But why? _`It's like my sense is trying to tell me that something happened to _Otouto_... but that is impossible_,´ as much as Gokudera hated to admit it. Tsuna was safe with Kyoya.

Even safer than money in a bank which was saying a lot about the way Kyoya was protecting Tsuna. So why, why was he feeling like this?

"Hayato?" Yamamoto asked, worry lacing his voice.

"What is it, _Yakyuu-Baka_?" Gokudera said, but there was no real bite in his voice.

"Are you alright, Hayato?" Yamamoto asked, concern clearly seen on his face.

"I am alright," Gokudera mumbled out his mind busy with something else.

"Alright, if you say so," Yamamoto nodded but he was not really that convinced with the way Gokudera was acting. But for the sake of their date, he chose to ignore it. "How about some ice-cream, Haya-_chan_?"

"DON'T CALL ME HAYA-_CHAN_, _YAKYUU-BAKA_!" Gokudera yelled out when his brain registered what Yamamoto had said.

Laughing, Yamamoto threw an arm around Gokudera's shoulder and gave him a smile. He was secretly glad that Gokudera was back to his old self.

"But Haya-_chan_~!"

"THAT'S IT!"

_**~ Time skip a few hours later at the Hibari household...**_

It was late into the afternoon and Alaude was sitting in the living-room with his eyes closed and seemed to be relaxing. He was deep in thoughts while he was leaning with his back into the couch. He furrowed his brow while thinking of what had happened between him and Tsunayoshi in the hot springs. He couldn't believe that this had actually happened between them. Hell, he couldn't even believe that the little Kitten would let him do all those things to him. _`Heh, but I was right_,´ Alaude mused to himself. _`He really is Kitten._´ A loud groaning snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ngn," Alaude looked down onto his lap where the groaning came from and watched how eyelids flickered opened to show some dazed caramel looking orbs.

Oh yes, he nearly forgotten that after Tsuna had passed out after their activities in the hot springs he had taken him with him to the living-room. Of course, he had dried the boy and dressed him into something comfortable. He didn't really want to deal with his little brother's bitching about not looking rightful after Tsunayoshi and being blamed that the adorable boy was sick or getting a cold for that matter. _`But then again_,´ Alaude thought with a slight chuckle. _`When doesn't he bitch around?_´

Blinking, Tsuna let out a yawn while stretching a little and looked at the chuckling Alaude, "What's so funny, Alaude?"

"Nothing, Kitten," the chuckle was telling Tsunayoshi otherwise.

"Of course, Alaude," Tsuna mumbled out, the look in his eyes telling Alaude all he needed to know.

Alaude stopped his chuckling and smirked down onto the boy in his lap when he noticed the missing honorific which let the boy blush an adorable shade of pink. He began to pet Tsuna's hair a little which let the boy blush to the roots of his hair and it only amused Alaude even more when he saw this. Tsuna hide his face into his hands but didn't move one inch away from the comfortable lap he was lying on. This was so embarrassing and not to forget really awkward with what had happened between them in the hot springs. Loathe as Tsuna was to admit it, he had liked what had happened between him and Alaude. Not to mention that it was his first time to have anything sexual related done to him.

"Stop smirking like that," Tsuna mumbled out while lightly peeking out through the spaces of his fingers. "I tell Kyo-_nii_!"

The last bit sounded more like the whine of a five year old child that was threatening to tell on his brother by their mother. Yet, this little threat had a really great work on Alaude. As if they were magic words, Alaude stopped his smirking and looked down disbelieving at Tsuna.

"You wouldn't," he said with a stare. "I will not be hearing his bitching!"

Tsuna laughed nervously when he heard the hiss coming out of Alaude's words with the last sentence. Of course, Tsuna would not tell Kyoya as to what had happened in the late morning. Not if he had a suicide wish that is and if Tsuna was quite honest with himself. It was not only because of that, that he did not want to tell Kyoya of the happenings. A very light flush settle on his cheeks when it came to his mind just as to why he did not want to tell Kyoya anything about this.

Alaude raised a brow at the sudden flush and was about to comment on it when his cell went off, "Who the hell would..."

But Tsuna could not her more of the lowly muttered words that were coming out of Alaude's mouth. Now, what could have brought this level headed male into such a ditzy that he cursed? Tsuna watched with fascination how Alaude's face turned first from rage to an emotionless mask back to rage and finally settled into a neutral expression which was not giving anything away from himself. Now, what could be possible be said to Alaude over the cell that he was acting like that? `_It must be something serious, just like with Kyo-_nii_ and his committee_,´ Tsuna thought while letting out a yawn. He still felt a little tired from what had happened earlier that day.

Alaude glanced down at the yawning while still listening to the person on the other side of the line. _`Typical, that idiot can't do anything right_,´ Alaude thought darkly while he had to listen what said idiot was telling him. Not that he was really listening. His thoughts were soon enough occupied with something different and much more pleasurable. But what he got to hear last, that did catch his attention.

"Is that so?" the smirk that was suddenly on his face was speaking of unholy things. "Good. Don't call me again."

Without waiting for a reply, Alaude hang up on the person and focused his whole attention on Tsunayoshi who looked ready to doze off again. But the boy would soon be forgetting all about sleeping as long as Alaude had a say in that matter.

"Alaude...?" confusion was lacing Tsuna's voice when he saw the way Alaude was staring at him.

But instead of being grazed with an answer, Alaude was tracing his lips with his thumb which let Tsuna flush a pretty red while Alaude smirked down on him. And why was Tsuna getting the feeling that he should be wary of Alaude and that glint that had just entered his eyes.

"A- Alaude...?" Tsuna stuttered out again while the thumb still traced his lips.

But instead of answering Tsuna, Alaude suddenly pulled the boy into his lap. Blinking, Tsuna stared at Alaude and tried to understand, or at least figure out, why he was suddenly sitting in the blonde's lap. He felt how Alaude's arms wrapped around his waist and how he was pulled flush against Alaude's body which let him blush ten different shades of red. Smirking, Alaude leaned his face close to Tsuna and was happy to note that the red colour in Tsuna's face became even darker. Now, this is asking for a good and nice reward.

"A- Alaude... w- what are yo- you doing?" Tsuna stuttered out while trying to wriggle himself free which was not working.

In fact, it only let Alaude tighten his arms around his waist while a growl came forth from the Skylark. Said growl let Tsuna shiver which lead to Alaude crashing their lips together and kissing Tsuna with a passion that let the one in the hot springs seem like a very light breeze in the summer heat, or whatever else you can think off. A moan bubbled out of Tsuna mouth when this happened which led to Alaude pushing his tongue into Tsuna's mouth while one of his hands began to slowly travel up and down Tsuna's side but not before having slipped under his shirt.

"What does it look like, little Kitten?" Alaude murmured out, breaking the kiss.

Panting, Tsuna stared with a flushed face at Alaude, "S- Stop c- calling m- me that!"

A chuckle let Tsuna shiver yet again, "But you do act so much like one," the smirk on Alaude's face was a bit unnerving Tsuna. "The way you arch, the way you mewl and the way you seem to purr."

Flushing even a darker red than he was before, Tsuna burrowed his head into Alaude's chest while the said person stroke lazily along his back. Oh, Alaude was so going to enjoy their Kyoya free afternoon.

"S- Shut up!" Tsuna glared at Alaude.

Well, the glare would have worked if Tsuna had not stuttered the words out and if he had not been blushing like some virgin that was meeting her long time crush. Sadly, he was and thus Alaude chuckled as an answer.

_**~ With a very angered Skylark...**_

Kyoya was mad. No, wait scratch that. He was more than mad, he was downright livid. After he had taken care of the problem in the Namimori Park, Kyoya had thought that this was over and done with. But fat chance, it was not. After he had told the delinquents just what they had done wrong and why they were being punished, read getting the shit beaten out of them and barely staying alive, Kyoya had wanted to leave and go back home to Tsunayoshi to make sure that his brother was very far away from him. Yet, the moment the last of the delinquents had fallen, Kusakabe had appeared with very bad news, news of which told of more delinquents having appeared and causing mayhem and ruckus in the shopping district of Namimori.

Kyoya was pissed when he heard this news and it took a lot of great deal to calm him down, or else he might have done a lot more than discipline those fools. It was something which Kusakabe could not let happen. So, now we find a very pissed off Kyoya walking down the shopping district which let the people that saw him run away in fear. It was better for their health anyways.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori and my own," a bloodthirsty smile made its way onto his lips, "I shall bite you all to death!"

The delinquents didn't know what hit them afterwards.

_**~ Back at the Hibari household in the living-room...**_

Alaude was sitting on the couch with his pants and boxers pooling around his ankles while Tsuna was sitting between his spread legs. The petit brunet's face was flushed a bright red while he was sucking Alaude off who was watching Tsuna's every step. It didn't really help Tsuna that Alaude had gotten rid of his clothes first and thoroughly molest him before he was placed between the Skylark's legs. But putting that aside, Tsuna was trying to concentrate on his task of sucking on Alaude's hard cock while said person was gripping his hair and letting groans out. It was hard for Tsuna to believe that he was really doing this while Alaude was watching him. It was just so embarrassing for him. A tiny shudder escaped him when he suddenly felt a hand stroking down his spine and reaching his ass.

A squeak left his lips when he felt how that hand squeezed his butt cheek and his hands gripped a little tighter onto Alaude's thighs. Calming down again when he didn't feel another squeeze, Tsuna began to bob his head up and down onto Alaude's shaft while occasionally stopping to either play with Alaude's tip or deliver a hard suck. He was so concentrate on his task that he didn't really notice what Alaude was doing.

"Ahn~!" a moan suddenly escaped Tsuna's mouth when he felt something probe him and hit something very good inside him.

Alaude on the other hand was smirking to himself, even though he was feeling like his veins were on fire. It was only normal with the sight he got to see and with what Tsunayoshi was doing to him. It was a very erotic sight to see how Tsunayoshi was giving him a blow job like this and it brought him closer to his climax than ever. But he needed to control himself because he didn't really want to come just yet. So, without making Tsuna noticing he let his hand slip to Tsuna's butt while leaning over the boy without him noticing. Smirking, he probe Tsuna's entrance slightly and was happy to note that the boy didn't notice anything, so he continue on with it while enjoying the feeling of Tsuna around him, even if it was only his finger so far.

Deciding that one finger was not enough, he added the second and rammed it together with the other into Tsuna and let out a groan when he heard and felt Tsuna moan around his erection. So, it would seem that he had hit his Kitten's prostrate dead on. What luck he had, eh?

"A- Alaude!" Tsuna had given up with pleasuring Alaude when his prostrate was hit like that.

He was gripping hard onto Alaude's thighs while his head was a little bowed. Half lidded honey coloured eyes were staring at the pre-cum leaking cock in front of his face and Tsuna couldn't help himself when a moan suddenly left his lips yet again when Alaude rubbed against his prostrate. Without even noticing it, he began to push his hips on the figures every time they were pushed into him. He didn't even notice how Alaude began to stretch him; his mind was too occupied with the pleasure that was cursing through his whole body. Tsuna could feel how a knot was tightening in his stomach from the pleasure he was receiving, yet it was very different from when Alaude had brought him to his orgasm in the hot springs with giving him a hand job.

Not only was he hard from the earlier molestation but he could feel his member twitching with each jab at his prostrate and how the knot seemed to tighten more and more with them. It was mind blowing and felt really good. He could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer. Tsuna knew that he was ready to reach the edge when the pleasure suddenly stopped. A mewl of disappointment left his lips when the finger were withdrawn and a chuckle reached his ears. Alaude was such bastard; he had been this close to coming!

"W- Why?" Tsuna asked in a whiny and needy voice.

Alaude's eyes glinted when he heard the voice, just what he had wanted to hear from Tsunayoshi.

"Mhm, because I will show you something much better," was the comment and only reply Alaude gave him.

Before Tsuna could ask what Alaude was talking about, he found himself straddling a smirking Alaude. The smirk on said person's face didn't make Tsuna feel safe or any other that had to with the word safe. No, in fact, it made him feel like something is about to happen that won't allow him to walk properly for a few days. Alaude on the other hand did not want to wait any longer and ignored the semi confused look on Tsuna flushed face and thrust upwards hard with his hips while letting Tsuna drop onto his member which had slightly been probing the boy's entrance. A groan left his lips when he felt how his cock was surrounded by Tsunayoshi's tightness and he tried his best to keep still and not move an inch.

He had heard how Tsuna had let out a pained scream when he had been entering the younger male with that one thrust. But he had rather wanted for Tsuna feel one big pain with this one thrust than having to slowly push in and have him feel more pain than it was necessary. But it was very hard for him to keep his body still and not thrust into that heavenly tight heat.

"H- Hurts," Tsuna whimpered out while clutching tightly to Alaude.

"I know," Alaude groaned out.

Whimpering again, Tsuna moved around a bit, trying to lessen the pain. But that only led to Alaude letting out a strangled groan and to Tsuna to gasp when something was rubbed inside of him. That gasp soon turned into a moan when he did it again and Alaude took that as his sign to finally move within Tsunayoshi. The first thrust was more of a gentle nudge but the ones that followed it were getting more powerful and fiercer with each time. It made Tsuna see stars when Alaude was hitting with a deadly acuity his prostrate when he did so. Also, with him being lifted and dropped each time that Alaude thrust upwards was only brining him more pleasure. It was something that Tsuna showed openly with being very loud.

The sweat on their skin was sleeking the two up and made the movement against each other easier than it was at first. Moans, mewls and keens were spilling from Tsunayoshi's mouth loudly while Alaude was letting out quiet groans with each thrust of his hips. Their skins were growing over sensitive then they first had been and each touch to each other was heightening the pleasure they felt. Hot fire was cursing through their veins and adding to it while something very pleasant feeling was settling in the pit of their stomachs.

"A- Alaude," Tsuna mewled out when he felt the tip of his erection rubbing against Alaude's muscular stomach, adding to his pleasure.

Chuckling but then letting out a groan when the walls around him tightened, Alaude's grip on Tsuna's hips seemed to become bruising. It was something that did not matter to Tsuna at the moment, he was far too gone into the pleasure he was receiving right now. Letting out a grunt, Alaude was switching positions with Tsuna.

"Ahn!"

A startled, maybe even pleasure filled, gasp left Tsuna's lips when he found himself suddenly on his back. His legs wrapped themselves on their own accord around Alaude's waist while his arms circled around the Skylark's neck. This new position was letting Alaude thrust deeper, faster and harder into Tsuna while hitting the boys prostrate with a force that let Tsuna's thought wash away like they were nothingness.

"Hn," a grunt left Alaude's lips when he felt Tsuna's walls tighten yet again.

_Kami-sama_ that boy was sin personified and it was driving him crazy. He could feel how Tsuna was trembling underneath him and it was telling him how near the little Kitten was his climax. Of course, Alaude was not one to deny the boy his release. So, without a second thought he continued to pound away into the boy. He snaked one his hands between their bodies and began to stroke the boys much forgotten erection which was begging for the much needed attention.

"A- Alaude!"

Tsuna mewled loudly when he felt how his forgotten cock was suddenly in a tight grip and he was being stroked. He had somehow forgotten all about his aching need with the way Alaude had been pounding away into him but now that it was being touched. His need for a release was now all too clear in his mind and it was the only thing that he could focus upon. He needed that release. Before Tsuna knew what was happening to him, he suddenly felt that knot that had been tightening in his stomach be undone and he was coming. A loud mewl was leaving his lips while his back was arched in a perfect bow. His arms were tightening around Alaude's neck and his body was shaking with the force that his orgasm had hit him.

Alaude had burrowed his head in the crock of Tsuna neck when he had felt how Tsuna had become even more tighter around his member and had thrust a few more times into the boy's shaking and quivering body before his own orgasm was hitting him. Thrusting as deep as he could, Alaude bit onto Tsuna neck when he felt how he was releasing into the boy that was beneath him and panting hard. He heard how another mewl left Tsuna, this sounding very much exhausted, and chuckled a little before nuzzling the place where he had bitten down.

Tsuna titled his head a little when he felt how Alaude nuzzled his neck a little and let out a quiet content mew. His skin was still flushed a bright and sweat covered, much like Alaude's, but was slowly cooling him down, making him shiver.

"Mhm, you need a shower," Alaude suddenly commented with a husky voice which let Tsuna blush for reasons unknown. "I can help you with that."

"HIIIEEEE!" a loud squeal was the only answer Alaude got when Tsuna got what Alaude was meaning with his words.

_**~ Time skip later that day in the evening...**_

Kyoya was staring at the sight in front of him with very calculating eyes. His instincts were screaming at him that something was very wrong with that picture in front of him. Not only was his brother calmly asleep but Tsunayoshi was lying on said person and curled up like a cat. It was something that Tsuna did not let happen so easily to himself, or at all if he had a say in this. So far, the only person that Tsuna had ever done this with was his mother and that was because he felt safe with her. So, why was he doing it with his older brother now? Something didn't quite add up with that picture in front of him. And there was something else bothering Kyoya, the living-room was reeking.

It was reeking of something that he could not quite name. But he was very sure that it was not something the living-room should not smell like. Furrowing a brow in thought, Kyoya was trying to think just what the smell could possibly mean and why Alaude and Tsunayoshi suddenly seem to be so cosy with each other. _`I told him to stay away from the bastard, so why is he sleeping with him like this?_´ Kyoya asked himself while growling in frustration when he didn't came up with an answer.

"I grill him tomorrow about this," Kyoya finally grunted out when nothing came up to his mind.

Mind you, Kyoya would rather not leave his little brother like that at the mercy of Alaude. But he was exhausted after having to run around the whole day around in search of the idiot delinquents that were disturbing Namimori's peace. Sometimes, it was such a hassle to look after his beloved town. Not that Kyoya was minding it; he just wanted a little bit more free time.

"Herbivores, the lot of them," Kyoya muttered darkly under his breath while leaving the living-room.

As much as he wanted to just go and wake Tsunayoshi up and take him up to his room. Kyoya would rather not, he knew what his older brother was like when he was ripped away from his precious sleep and napping times. He was like the devil himself when those times were interrupted, much like he himself was. And the only way for the both of them to calm down again was to bite, or beat, the living shit out of the offender. Of course, Kyoya would have taken his brother on, were it not for the fact that Tsuna was over and he had was much too tired with today's happening.

"Stupid body, giving out already," a snarl escaped him but Kyoya could do nothing against this.

It was in the human's body nature to take its own time to rest up and heal up when it had experience such a great exhaustion in one day. But he still had Sunday to show his brother how much pleased he was with finding him sleeping together on the couch together with Tsunayoshi. Oh yes, his revenge would be great!

CPR/KM: Finished~!  
>Lilly: Yet again no correction of spelling and grammar... please excuse her...<br>CPR/KM: Please do... I try to correct it as soon as I can... I just wanted it to be out already...  
>Tsunayoshi: <em>staring, blushing up a storm<em>

Alaude: ...  
>Kyoya: ...<br>CPR/KM: Please read and review!


End file.
